Secret Santa on the Bus
by MauditBelle
Summary: Skye introduces Secret Santa to the team. No pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my fist AOS fix and I know it's real short but it'll be multi chapter obviously and I hope to update in a few days (or tomorrow, it depends) :)**_

* * *

Skye bounded into the kitchenette, giggling with festive excitement.

"Put your book down, Ward, we have something important to do,"

Ward reluctantly looked up at Skye, raising his left eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Secret Santa, you robotic Grinch! Oh God, please tell me you don't need me to explain that?:" Skye looked genuinely horrified at the idea of having to teach her S.O. about Secret Santa.

"I know what Secret Santa is, Skye," FitzSimmons walked i just as Ward finished speaking, closely followed by Agents May and Coulson.

"What's this I hear?" Simmons inquired.

"I thought it would be a good idea for us to do Secret Santa. It's our first Christmas together, so we should start a tradition," Skye stated simply.

"Let's hope we don't end up being on the plane long enough to make it a tradition," Coulson chipped in. It seemed Ward wasn't the only one who wasn't feeling too enthusiastic.

"Whatever. Take a name out of the hat. You've gotta get that person a Christmas present, okay?"

So they each took it in turn drawing a name from the hat and that was when the Christmas spirit officially entered the bus.

* * *

_**Please leave a review if you liked it. I do need your help though: any ideas on what they should **_**_receive? I have some but I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I said it would be soon! This is like my record time for updating. If you read any of my other fics then you'll know how bad I am! _**

* * *

Agent Grant Ward, one of the greatest spies alive, found himself faced with the most complexing challenge of his life: what to get Melinda May for Christmas. She hardly spoke or smiled, leaving everyone clueless as to what she actually liked. But there was one person who knew her…

"Sir, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ward poked his head into Coulson's office. He still couldn't understand why Coulson insisted on bombarding his office with so many antiques.

"Of course. What can I help you with, Grant?" Coulson popped up from behind a fearfully large pile of paper work that had invaded his desk.

"I want to make Agent May smile. I want to see her happy, just this once. What did you say her favourite animal was again?" Ward tried imitating Skye's most successful tactic of tricking people.

There was a long and awkward pause. For a moment Ward thought he'd failed. Oh, he would never hear the end of it from Skye if he bluffed now.

"Butterflies. She's always had a thing for their delicacy and intricacy. However, I don't think Director Fury would be impressed if you set hundreds of them loose on the bus," Coulson said, smiling.

"Thank you Sir. And good luck with those documents,"

By the afternoon ,things were getting stressful on the bus. FitzSimmons were arguing over some formula in their own little language, leaving everyone dumbstruck, Skye and Ward were negotiating her training times, and Coulson was simply locking himself away in his office to avoid it all. May supposed she could retreat into the cockpit where everything is easier.

May opened the door, closing it quickly behind her. Privacy and peace were scarce, so she didn't want anyone pestering her.

She was just about to collapse into the pilot seat, an instinctive habit, when she saw the red box. It was a small gift wrapped in glistening red paper and silver ribbon. May tentatively opened it and peered inside. A rare smile broke out across her face as she took in what lay inside: a beautifully detailed purple and silver butterfly necklace. She wasted no time clipping it around her neck, letting the cool metal react with her warm skin. A tiny tear formed in the corner of her eye.

It was perfect.

* * *

_**What do you think? Next one up soon hopefully :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been a few days, but I'm back! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and lovely reviews! :)**_

* * *

Chaos. The London underground was absolute chaos. Well, it was rush hour on a Monday morning, but seriously? Agent May could hardly see her own feet amongst the oncoming storm of business people and tourists.

As soon as she hoped of the train she found herself swept along by the spotted a staircase leading to freedom just a couple metres ahead, so she traversed through the bodies hoping to get nearer.

May dashed up the stairs, sparing only seconds to glance back at the clock. It was 9:45. 15 minutes to go. Once at the top and out of the way, May shut her eyes and blocked out the rest of the world. She wasn't a stranger to the streets of London, but her memory wasn't quite tuned right.

_Got it_. May was back on track. She set off at a hasty pace, desperate to be punctual.

-

"And now we have a limited edition Captain America action figure made in 1947. As you can see it is in immaculate condition, hardly a mark or tarnish. Starting price of £200. Any bidders?" Several cards shot up, but not May's. No, her tactic was to wait until the end, when everyone dropped out.

She sat back and watched the price gradually increase. Money wasn't a problem for Melinda May. She'd never understood why some people dedicated their lives to making as much as they could. Besides, being the Cavalry had its perks.

"£1300, do I hear any bidders?" This was it. May shot her arm into the air, putting in her terrifying glare to ward people off competing against her. The tension was rising inside of her. An entire day off just for this was a huge risk. The whole team would be screwed if anything came up. May was counting on it all working out in her favour.

"Sold! Gone to the lady in the black jacket for £1300!"_ Boom._ Mission complete.

The team were back in the air, heading towards wherever their mission took them. Coulson was routinely dusting his antiques collection when he noticed an abnormality. His Captain America collection was too close together and bunched up, but the shelf was still full.

His mind was racing with fearful thoughts. What if something had been broken? What if someone had stolen something? He set about checking each individual item for breakages or problems and it struck him. There was an extra item on the shelf.

A fantastic action figure had been placed at the end of the shelf. Coulson couldn't recall buying that one. Upon closer inspection, he saw a tiny paper tag hanging from its leg. _Merry Christmas_.

* * *

**_Please let me know if you liked it! Thanks :) See you soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ahh! It's nearly Christmas! **_

* * *

So many files, so little time. It just so happened to be Coulson's turn in secret Santa, and although he knew exactly what he wanted, he was having a tough time finding it. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base had failed him 2 hours ago, so he had resorted to traditional documents on paper.

With no ability to search or group the files, Phil Coulson was up to his ears in it. He'd succeeded in making two piles: possibly about Skye's parents and definitely not about Skye's parents. It was a start.

Taking one last swig of tea, Coulson began. He flicked through file after file, desperate to find something.

As the pile got smaller and smaller, a wave of pain and guilt struck him at the thought of his search being futile. With only a handful of papers left, things were getting tough. Coulson could almost feel himself giving up, letting failure into his heart. No. He wouldn't give in.

Carefully prising open a well bound document, Coulson saw the glisten of a metal paper clip out of the corner of his eye. This could be something! He turned the pages, only for his jaw to drop in awe at what sat before him.

He read it again and again until he was sure of its validity. There was no denying it. He dived into the desk draw and scoured for an envelope.

* * *

It had been a long day and Skye was ready to had dragged out her training and introduced new techniques that would supposedly make her a better and stronger field agent.

But there, lovingly placed on her pillow, was a cream envelope with her name laced across it in black ink. She slid her finger under the flap and felt a piece of obviously worn and old paper.

Skye tentatively pulled it out and began to read. Her eyes were flooded with tears, her hand clasped over her open mouth. It was her mum. Her real mum. So she did care. She hadn't just abandoned Skye without a second thought.

Her Christmas wish had come true for once.

* * *

**_So hopefully the next chapter will be up real soon! Please drop a review if ya liked it :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took me ages! I don't really have an excuse but hey. I'm trying to finish this by Christmas day, so maybe another chapter will pop up tonight? Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy :)_**

* * *

Skye felt like a child all over again. She walked into the Disney store with the purest grin slapped across her face, head held high. How she loved this place!

Although Skye's visit was meant to resolve in one gift for Jemma, there was no way she would be in and out any time soon. Besides, when did any of Skye's best plans ever turn out right?

"Can I help you?" A dashing young sales assistant popped out from behind a large pyramid of stuffed Lion King toys. He was dressed like a little elf with big rosy cheeks and pointy ears in an awkward red and green onesie. Skye suppressed her giggles and attempted to look him in the eyes.

"Do you get paid extra for wearing that?" Skye blurted out before she could even think straight. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I just can't-"

He cut her off. "It's cool. For the record, I don't. However, it does seem to gain me more female attention," He jokingly winked at Skye.

"Anyway, my best buddy told me she's never seen any of the classics, so I need to make her watch all of them! Do you have box sets?" Skye completely ignored his last comment, gazing on at the mountains of princess dolls.

"Er…yeah. Just over there by the castle," He pointed to the purple and gold paradise that was swarmed with young children. Skye longed to join them without it being considered weird.

"Thanks. Bye!" Skye skipped off, leaving him standing there, disappointed.

Simmons was up nice and early as usual, armed with a cup of tea and ready to get science done. First though, she needed to clean up the lab. Fitz had insisted on hanging tinsel everywhere and it kept falling down. If it contaminated her work… "Oh, who put this here? Boxes on the floor are a tripping hazard!"

Wait a second. The box wasn't a box. It was a present. Simmons found a small card attached with her name on it! She put it on the table and unveiled its hidden treasures.

A collection of the Disney classics movies she'd missed as a child.

* * *

_**About the last chapter (Coulson-Skye): I didn't actually have a clue who Skye's mother is, I just wanted Coulson to be going through Skye's documents and stuff from the orphanage. I'm real sorry to disappoint anyone who had been expecting something. :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meh, I'm poopy at sticking to time schedules. I was busy so I know it's Christmas eve but yeah. Last chapter will be up later today I swear. I wanna get it in before tomorrow.**_

* * *

"Skye, I need your help in the lab right now!" Skye was utterly perplexed. Jemma Simmons had stormed into her room, hair askew and flustered, demanding Skye's assistance. What could she need her to do anyway?

"Come again? What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"It's kind of a little secret project I'm working on and I need someone who's good with computers before it destroys everything. Please?"

"Oh lord, please don't tell me you've made a Dalek?" Simmons's fascination with the science of Doctor Who had been worrying some of the team for a while now.

"Nope, but it might well go down that way if you don't help me!" Simmons was growing impatient and couldn't stand still. Yep, something bad was happening.

* * *

"See? I said you'd be perfect for the job! Peace has been restored," Simmons and Skye both stood proudly in the lab admiring the device that sat before them. Simple, yet complex. Childish, yet sophisticated. Weird, yet wonderful.

"Okay, thank you for the help, off you pop," Simmons ushered Skye out of the door.

"Wait, what? I thought you said it needed final touches?" Skye was having fun helping the biochemist construct her cute project. She wanted to see the whole thing through.

"Well, I'm sorry but the rest is a surprise and I don't want to ruin it for anyone. Next time I need a computer whiz, I'll be coming straight to you again. I cannot even begin to fathom how you do half that stuff!" Simmons smiled apologetically before closing the glass doors and trapping Skye on the outside. "I'll see you later!" Skye waved down at Jemma's call.

"Now to finish this monkey…"

* * *

Fitz woke up groggy and possibly even more tired than he had been when getting into bed. Coffee. He needed coffee. Now. He threw the covers off and swung his legs over the edge.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Fitz jumped back onto the bed and shrouded himself in the duvet.

Standing in the doorway was a creature: a creature bearing coffee. Fitz slid onto the floor and let the creature approach him.

Fitz struggled to keep his delighted squeals and screams inside. A monkey! It might be made of metal but it was still a monkey!

* * *

_**I had to throw Doctor Who in there, just for the sake of tomorrow's episode. It's been a year since Merlin ended and now a bucket load of feels on the Whovian train! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally! I've had power issues all day due to storms and stuff, so I'm sorry it's late.**_

* * *

This was impossible. How on earth was Fitz meant to get a decent christmas present for Captain Miserable of the S.S. Grinch. Maybe a sense of humour? It's a struggle to find anywhere that actually sells them anymore.

Well, he wasn't going to get anywhere by sitting around pondering. Time to embrace his inner Sherlock Holmes and observe.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Leo Fitz had been struck with inspiration. It turned out Ward had an extensive collection of board games that rarely saw the light of day.

Fitz waited until Ward was busy toughening Skye up during her intense training session before sneaking into his room. He knew he shouldn't, but the pin code was so obvious: 007. Seriously Ward? Fitz had exactly half an hour to identify what was missing from the stash.

Grant had it all. From monopoly to yahtzee, you name it! There were piles and piles stocked up under the bed, in the closet. Fitz wasn't particularly shocked to find a deck of cards under Ward's pillow.

Fitz did notice an abundance of battleship games. He knew there were a couple adaptations but Ward didn't seem to have the full set. Given his apparent fondance of James Bond, Fitz decided the internet might just hold the key to solving this.

* * *

_****_Ward sat Skye down at the table. "Time for strategy," He pulled out his favourite game that was supposed to improve her mental capabilities in the field. Yay.

5 minutes into the game, something finally clicked in Ward's head. This wasn't his usual game. It was full of cars. And Skye had just destroyed his Aston Martin db5.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas to all you beautiful people out there! Please leave a review (they're like little bundles of happiness from strangers!) I hope you have a lovely time! :) I hope you liked this story.**_


End file.
